The invention concerns a miter joint binder for binding together moldings which meet at an angle.
With the changing trends in interior decoration, furniture is increasingly being sought which is reminiscent in styling of furniture of bygone eras. Therefore cabinets are being produced whose door openings are surrounded by projecting or receding moldings fastened to the carcass of the cabinet. At points where such moldings abut one another at an angle, e.g., at the corner of the cabinet where a vertical molding meets a horizontal molding at a right angle, a so-called miter joint is formed where the moldings are each cut off at angles of 45.degree. and then have to be set flush against one another and joined. Heretofore the moldings have been glued together, for example, at the joint, additional doweling or interlocking being generally required. The production of such glued miter joints is not only time-consuming on account of the time required for the glue to set, but also requires considerable labor. Moreover, after the glue has set the moldings meeting at such a miter joint can no longer be separated without damage, if, for example, it develops that a frame glued up from such moldings has to be remade for precise fitting to a cabinet carcass.